five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Brother Location
'NOTE' It will take a while to fully set up parts of the page. Please remain patient. It all will be finished by tonight. Also, this won't all be added at once. While the story and nights are pretty much set up in my head, I still need to add them here. May take a while. |-| Main Info = 'NOTE:'I know that "sister" is a term used to describe another location owned by the same company. I just named the game this because it's somewhat the opposite of Sister Location Hello! This message has been sent by the manager of Dustbone's Rock Town! You know, that really tall tower that can hold entire auditoriums? Yeah, shocked me, too. With that aside, we have a request. We have seen your videos on your InLife page, and how you have a series of paranormal investigation videos. It seems you have a fascination with paranormal activity. That's just what we need. Lately, our animatronics have been moving around on their own. They walk off stage, and move around. They just...move, as mentioned. They usually go near our "No Entry" areas, and just stay there. We have caught them doing this on security cameras. We've had each animatronic repaired by several mechanics, and were each repaired about 23 times, literally. Some more than others. Even then, they still move. Our staff now have a belief in the paranormal, especially because many accidental and suicidal deaths have occurred here. The place is just so high up. In a nutshell, we would like it if you helped us watch over the animatronics. If you come, you'll need to follow the animatronics. Not only that, but you also may need to watch over the building. Just walk around, simply. You may want to equip a camera to show anything important to the staff. Sometimes, things just happen. If something really bad does happen, we can help. If there is any emergency, exit immediately. One more thing. If you agree to do this, we will hire a soon to be named phone guide, who will leave helpful recording in case you need help. Your pay will be $1,200. You will go up the staff elevator, which is the back one you'll see when you go into the check-in building on the ground. You're shift will start at 11:30 PM, and go to 6:00 AM. We hope you're okay with staying up overnight for a little while. That's all. If you would like to apply, please let us know in a comment. Thank you very much! FROM: UNKNOWN USER Location Info Dustbone's Rock Town was opened in 2044, in Manhattan within New York City, by Andy Halt. It is kind of like the opposite of Circus Baby's Pizza World; it sits high above ground. On the ground, there is an entry building. In there, you purchase tickets to go to Dustbone's Rock Town. There are a total of 3 elevators to take you up. While two of them are public, the third one in the back is for staff members. The elevators go up the insanely powerful and strong supports of the building. There are a total of 5 supports; one in the center, and four surrounding it. The building itself is very high above ground, as mentioned. Customers will enter through the front. They will order there food, which they then receive. With many cooks, and more advanced cooking ovens, the food usually only takes three minutes to prepare on average. The customers have three places to go. They can go to the Country Jam Theater, LeapTown(an indoor trampoline park and playground), or the Molten Metal Stadium. Alongside that, there are many staff only rooms, usually offices and storage. A place that only high-ranked employees can go to is the underground storage level. Many things are stored down there, and it always has a eerie feel to it. All of these places are accessible in the game. Some more hidden than others. |-| Characters = Spring is currently working on this at this very moment. Remain patient. |-| Nights = Coming soon... |-| Eastereggs = Coming soon... |-| Gallery: = Coming soon... |-| Fan-Art Gallery = Coming soon or not, you decide. |-| Credits = Spring14- Everything, at the moment Scott Cawthon- Creator of FNaF